My Thought, Your Memories (ChangKyu Story)
by mutiara1307
Summary: Kumpulan oneshot tentang ChangKyu school life. Changmin si Presiden Dewan Siswa plus Kapten Basket dengan pacar Queen of Evilnya, Cho Kyuhyun.


Cast : Shim ChangMin dan Cho KyuHyun

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Warning : TYPO(S), ngebosenin, YAOI, OOC

.

Ini sebenarnya udah pernah dipublish di grup CKS FB *hanya ingin menambah stok di ffn*

Saya ingin ngasih beberapa yg manis2 tentang fic ChangKyu di ffn.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

"Uh! Pusing sekali…"

Changmin memijit pelipisnya pelan. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Rasanya seperti isi di dalam kepalanya berputar-putar tak tentu arah, tak bisa dikendalikan.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi malam, kondisi badannya tidak bagus, dan dilengkapi dengan kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Dia berharap dengan tidur semalaman akan membuat keadaan tubuhnya kembali fit esok pagi. Tapi ternyata sama saja.

Changmin masih memegangi kepalanya sambil bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Hahh…sekolah tidak ya?"gumam Changmin sendiri. Tampak dia menimbang-nimbang baik buruk jika dia berangkat sekolah atau tidak.

"Aish…tapi nanti ada gladi resik pertandingan final basket…"

Changmin tentu sangat ingat bahwa minggu depan dia bersama tim basket sekolahnya akan mengikuti final kejuaraan basket tahunan antar sekolah di Seoul. Dia sebagai kapten basket sekolahnya tentu sangat mengutamakan latihan gladi resik hari ini. Tapi, mengingat kondisi badannya…

Dddrrtt..dddrrrrttt…ddrrrrtttt…

Changmin melirik _smartphone_nya yang tergeletak di nakas. Siapa pula yang menelponnya sepagi ini? Changmin merutuk pelan. Dia sedang malas mengangkat telpon. Tapi akhirnya Changmin tetap meraih _smartphone_nya dan melihat layarnya yang berkedip-kedip.

_Baby Kyunnie calling…_

Buru-buru Changmin menerima panggilan ketika tahu siapa yang menelpon.

"_Pagi, Changminnie…"_ sapa suara lembut penuh semangat dan keceriaan di _line_ seberang.

Tanpa sadar Changmin tersenyum mendengar suara lembut kekasihnya. Setidaknya suara merdu itu bisa memperbaiki kesuraman paginya karena sakit.

"Pagi, _chagi_…" jawab Changmin dengan suara lemah.

"_Eh? Kok tidak semangat? Kau baru bangun tidur?"_ tanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari nada tidak biasa dari jawaban _namjachingu_nya.

"Hah? Ehm,..iya…aku baru bangun tidur dan kau langsung menelpon,"

Changmin mencoba beralasan tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun khawatir.

"_Tidak biasanya… Kau begadang ya? Jangan bilang kau sibuk berpacaran dengan proposal festival musim panas sekolah tadi malam, ya..Minnie…"_

Terdengar nada suara Kyuhyun yang merajuk tidak rela jika Changmin lebih mengurus proposal acara dari dewan siswa sekolah.

'_Aku bahkan tidak sempat menyentuhnya kemarin.'_

Changmin menggeleng pelan menyadari Kyuhyun yang merajuk.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa _Baby_? Proposal itu tidak secerewet dirimu, kau tahu? Tentu saja aku lebih memilih begadang bersama mereka,"

"_Yah! Minnie! Aku tidak cerewet!"_

Terdengar Kyuhyun makin merajuk tidak terima dirinya dikatai cerewet oleh Changmin.

"Hahahaha…"

Changmin terbahak dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. _Namjachingu_nya ini memang mudah sekali digoda.

"_Aish…! Kenapa kau tertawa? Ada yang lucu?"_

Changmin menarik nafasnya pelan. Karena tertawa, pusing di kepalanya malah menjadi. Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau, Kyu? Aku sekarang sedang membayangkan wajahmu yang sedang kesal. Pasti bibirmu mengerucut dengan pipimu yang _chubby _itu menggembung imut. Waaah.. Pasti sangat menggemaskan! Coba kau ada di sini, kau pasti sudah habis aku makan. Hahaha.."

"_Yah! Yah! Shim Changmin! Kau-kau sungguh…aish…!"_

Changmin semakin tertawa kencang, ketika terdengar Kyuhyun tak mampu membalas perkataannya. Changmin yakin apa yang dikatakannya pasti benar terjadi. Karena memang begitulah Kyuhyun. Namja manis tersebut pasti akan menggembungkan pipinya serta mengerucutkan bibirnya saat sedang kesal karena digoda habis-habisan oleh Changmin. Changmin memang tidak akan tahan untuk setidaknya memberikan hadiah satu kecupan di bibir Kyuhyun karena tindakan imutnya itu.

"_Minnie… Sudah tertawanya… Kau menyebalkan!"_

Kyuhyun merajuk kembali, tidak tahan karena Changmin belum berhenti tertawa. Changmin pun berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Takut namja manisnya itu akan merajuk seharian.

"Hehehe…_Mianhe_… Aku tidak pernah bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggodamu, _Baby_.."

"_Huh! Teruskan saja! Kau bahagia, kan kalau aku malu begini?"_

Nah, benarkan?

"Aigoo…Maaf, _Baby_… Aku minta maaf, _ne_… Jangan marah, ya… Aku hanya bercanda,"

Changmin berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun yang memang agak sensitif dan gampang merajuk.

Tapi, hening.

"Baby…" Changmin memanggil Kyuhyun selembut mungkin.

"…"

"Kyunnie sayang…"

"…"

"Baby Kyu…"

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kekasihnya ini sungguh kadang menguji kesabarannya.

"Shim Kyuhyunnie…" Changmin mencoba memanggil kembali tetap dengan nada yang lembut dan penuh sayang.

"_Yah! Kapan margaku berubah jadi Shim?"_ terdengar pekikan Kyuhyun.

Changmin tersenyum lega.

"Hari ini kalau kau siap, aku akan melamarmu agar margamu segera berubah,"

Changmin benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan godaannya.

"_Changminnie…hentikan… Kita bisa terlambat sekolah kalau kau menggombal terus!"_

Kyuhyun sepertinya akan benar-benar meleleh dengan godaan Changmin. Sedangkan pelaku rayuan hanya tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban _namjachingu_nya.

"Okay, okay… Aku berhenti menggodamu,"

"_Dasar King of evil!"_

"Berarti kau _Queen of evil_,"

"_Minnie!"_

"Ne, ne,…"

"_Heuh… Aku sampai hampir lupa tujuanku menelponmu. Aku cuma ingin bilang nanti istirahat makan siang ke kelasku, ne? Aku ingin kita makan siang bersama. Aku sudah memasakkan bekal untukmu,"_

"Siap Tuan Putri!"

"_Ish! Susah bicara denganmu!"_

"Hehehe, iya...dengan senang hati aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, sudah puas?"

"_Okay! Ingat, aku tunggu di kelas,"_

"Ne,"

"_Sampai bertemu, Minnie… Saranghae…"_

"Nado saranghae, _Baby_…"

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun mematikan telponnya, Changmin segera beranjak dari _king-bed_nya untuk mandi.

"Argh!"

Changmin terduduk kembali di _king-bed_nya ketika rasa nyeri di kepalanya tiba-tiba menghantam tajam. Kedua tangan Changmin memegang kepalanya. Bisa-bisanya dia lupa dengan kondisi badannya.

"_Aigoo_.. Aku ada banyak janji hari ini. Ya, Tuhan… Sembuhkanlah aku," Changmin menggumam lirih.

Akhirnya namja tampan itu memaksakan diri bersiap ke sekolah. Berharap setelah sarapan dan minum obat, kondisi tubuhnya akan berangsur membaik. Semoga.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

"Huaa…akhirnya istirahat!" pekik Junsu senang ketika bel tanda istirahat menggema di ruang kelasnya. Dia merentangkan tangannya dan menghirup nafas lega.

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum dengan kelakuan temannya. Sebenarnya dia juga senang. Tapi, kalo Kyuhyun lebih karena alasan yang lain. Membayangkannya dia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hei! Melihatmu senyum-senyum begitu membuatku merinding!"seru Junsu sambil mengusap-usap kedua lengannya.

Kyuhyun hanya memicingkan matanya, tak berniat membalas perkataan Junsu.

"Kalian ke kantin tidak?"

Dari belakang Junsu, tampak Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Tentu saja, hyung! Cacing di perutku sudah minta jatah makan siangnya.." sahut Junsu sambil mengusap perutnya. Jaejoong hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Junsu.

"Kyu, kau ikut?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun karena tidak mendapati jawaban dari namja manis tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Ah…kau pasti mau _private lunch_ dengan si tiang listrik,ya?"

Junsu menebak alasan Kyuhyun yang menolak ikut ke kantin bersama mereka. Tampak ekspresi Kyuhyun yang tidak suka _namjachingu_nya dikatai oleh Junsu.

"Heh, _duckbutt_! Kau mau cari mati denganku, hah?"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun naik pitam juga dengan perkataan Junsu. Dia memang tidak suka jika ada yang mengatai _namjachingu_nya. Kyuhyun telah berdiri, bersiap jika Junsu mencari ulah lagi.

"Huwaa… _Queen of evil_ mengamuk! Lindungi aku, _hyung_!" pekik Junsu dan otomatis bersembunyi di belakang Jaejoong.

Menghadapi tingkah kedua temannya, Jaejoong hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah, memaklumi Kyuhyun yang sensitif dan Junsu yang terlewat polos, sehingga kadang membuat Kyuhyun emosi mendadak.

"Sudah…jangan bertengkar! Aku jadi makin lapar melihat kalian begini,"

"_Ducbutt hyung_ yang mulai duluan! Aku dari tadi sudah diam." Kyuhyun mencoba membela diri dan kembali duduk. Sedangkan Junsu hanya memberikan cengiran pada Jaejoong yang gantian memandangnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kau jadi rajin memasak, Kyu.. Setahuku dulu, bahkan untuk ke dapur saja, kau malas sekali,"

Jaejoong mencoba mengalihkan pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Junsu. Selain itu dia juga agak merasa takjub dengan perubahan _skill_ memasak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong yang memang pintar dalam urusan dapur. "Kau tahu, _hyung_? Bisa memasak menjadi kewajiban ketika berpacaran dengan Changmin. Selain itu, aku tidak mau dia memakan masakanmu terus. Memangnya dia _namjachingu_mu? Aku tidak rela!"

Jaejoong dan Junsu berpandangan sesaat hingga akhirnya tertawa terbahak dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Memangnya ada yang lucu dengan kata-kataku?" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Hahaha, jawabanmu sudah aku duga, Kyu.." Jaejoong menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun masih dengan tertawa geli.

"_Arraseo_, kami ke kantin dulu, _ne_… Aku yakin Yunnie dan Yoochun sudah menunggu kami berdua,"

Jaejoong segera menarik tangan Junsu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih bersungut-sungut, tidak terima ditertawakan.

Sekarang tinggal Kyuhyun dan cuma segelintir anak yang ada di dalam kelas. Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding kelas, waktu istirahat sudah sepuluh menit berlalu, dan Changmin belum datang.

"Hahh… Sabar Cho Kyuhyun…"

Kyuhyun menggumam mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Dia berusaha menetralisir cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Setelah membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang ada, Changmin meneliti di mana dia berada. Ruangan yang serba putih. Di depannya ada lemari yang penuh dengan…obat-obatan? Changmin tersentak, dia segera bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Argh! Shit…"Changmin memekik ketika rasa pusing di kepalanya kembali menyerang.

"Kau sudah bangun, _hyung_…."

Changmin mengarahkan pandangannya yang agak buram ke arah pintu. Dia melihat Minho yang membawakan tas sekolahnya dan Taemin yang membuka pintu kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Aku lihat kondisimu belum baik-baik saja,"

Changmin tidak menanggapi perkataan Minho. Kondisi tubuhnya yang terasa lemas dan kepalanya yang pusing, membuatnya malas melakukan gerakan. Apalagi berbicara.

"Bisa aku cek keadaanmu dulu, _hyung_?" tanya Taemin yang memang aktif di organisasi kesehatan sekolah. Mungkin hari ini Taemin piket jaga ruang kesehatan sekolah.

Changmin hanya mengangguk samar. Meskipun begitu, Taemin tetap menyadarinya.

Taemin melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan untuk memastikan kondisi Changmin. Changmin melirik Minho yang sibuk mengamati namjachingunya yang sedang melaksanakan tugas.

"Minho-ah, aku tidak ingat kenapa aku bisa ada di sini,"

"Hah? Apa, _hyung_? _Mian_, aku tak mendengarkan," jawab Minho sambil meringis. Agaknya Minho salah tingkah karena merasa dipergoki Changmin sedang mengamati Taemin.

"Aigoo,… Kau membuatku makin sakit saja. Kenapa aku bisa di sini?" tanya Changmin berusaha sabar.

"Kau tidak ingat, hyung? Tadi saat menuju bangkumu, tiba-tiba kau diam sambil memegangi kepalamu. Baru saja aku mau menyapamu, kau pingsan. Yah…akhirnya tadi aku dan teman-teman yang lain membawamu ke sini,"

Changmin tampak berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian yang diceritakan Minho. Dia menemukan potongan-potongan ingatan itu. Changmin tak menyangka kalau dia sampai harus pingsan begini dan berakhir di ruang kesehatan. Kalau dia pingsan, sudah berapa lama dia tertidur di sini?

"Apakah pingsanku lama?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Lama sekali, hyung! Aku sampai menitipkanmu pada Taeminnie,"

Tampak Taemin tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan Minho.

"Lama, ya? Memangnya ini jam berapa?" tanya Changmin pelan.

"Ini jam setengah tiga siang, hyung. Sebentar lagi waktunya pulang sekolah,"

"Setengah tiga siang? MWOO..?! ARRGGGHHHHH!"

Changmin memekik kesakitan karena refleks tiba-tiba yang bangkit dari tidurannya. Sekarang dia mengaduh kesakitan. Rasa pusing di kepalanya makin menjadi-jadi.

"_Hyung_, _gwenchana_?" tanya Taemin panik melihat Changmin yang kesakitan. Changmin hanya mengerang kesakitan, tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Taemin.

Taemin melihat Minho, meminta bantuan.

"Sepertinya kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit, _hyung_.."

"_Andwe_, aku tidak separah itu…"

Changmin menolak saran Minho. Padahal keadaannya berbanding terbalik dengan yang dikatakan.

"Tapi-"

Ucapan Minho terpotong ketika Changmin bersusah payah bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil tasnya yang ditaruh Minho di meja samping tempat tidur. Changmin segera mengeluarkan _smartphone_nya. Mata Changmin terbelalak lebar mendapati puluhan _missed call_ dan _SMS _di _smartphone_nya.

"Mati aku…" desis Changmin ketika mendapati Kyuhyun berulangkali mencoba menghubunginya.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Minho heran melihat apa yang dilakukan Changmin.

"Aku harus pergi,"

Changmin segera beranjak dari ranjang, tak memperdulikan rasa pusing di kepalanya yang makin menjadi dan kondisi badannya yang lemas.

"Ya! Changmin _hyung_! Kau masih- _Hyung_!"

Minho dan Taemin memekik bersamaan ketika melihat tubuh Changmin kembali ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang penuh amarah dengan boneka _teddy bear_ besar pemberian Changmin. Tangan kanannya yang semula memegang lengan kiri _teddy bear_ putih gading itu, bergerak mengusap telinga boneka imut yang tersenyum itu. Setelah itu,

BUKK! BUKK! BUKK!

"Huwaa….! Shim Changmin! Rasakan! Arrrggh! Kau menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak sambil tangannya menganiaya boneka yang tidak bersalah itu untuk melampiaskan kekesalan serta amarahnya.

"Rasakan! Rasakan! Aku benci…!"

"Hiks,…"

Akhirnya isak tangis lolos dari bibir plum Kyuhyun. Dia merasa marah dan kesal sekali dengan namja bermarga Shim yang sekarang berstatus _namjachingu_nya.

Kyuhyun telah dengan sabar menunggu satu jam waktu istirahat makan siang. Bersabar menunggu dua jam di samping pintu masuk sekolah. Bersabar sampai detik ini, yaitu pukul 8 lebih 49 menit. Tapi, namja tampan itu -ya…Kyuhyun akui Changmin memang tampan, hanya dalam hatinya, karena Kyuhyun tak akan memuji Changmin blak-blakkan di depan namja jangkung tersebut- belum memberikan konfirmasi apapun padanya. Mengapa Changmin tidak datang di kelasnya? Mengapa Changmin tidak menemuinya di pintu masuk sekolah untuk pulang bersama? Mengapa Changmin tidak menjawab semua panggilannya dan tidak membalas _SMS_nya?

Tiba-tiba semua pikiran negatif berkunjung ke otaknya. Dari kemungkinan Changmin menghindari memakan masakannya. Tapi, sudah dua minggu Changmin memuji masakannya. Jaejoong hyung yang pintar memasak juga sudah mengatakan masakannya enak. Lalu apa? Atau jangan-jangan Changmin sudah bosan dengannya? Tidak, Changmin masih menggombalinya seperti biasa tadi pagi.

Atau Changmin mulai berpikir Kyuhyun tidak menarik lagi? Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berdiri di depan cermin besar di samping lemari pakaiannya. Kyuhyun mengamati dirinya lekat-lekat. Mulai dari helai rambut teratas sampai ujung kuku kakinya. Kyuhyun mendengus pasrah.

"Hiks, aku memang tidak secantik Jaejoong _hyung_ dan tidak seimut Junsu _hyung_…"

Kyuhyun kembali mengamati wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin.

"Tapi, aku kira aku manis dan….sangat _cute_. Lihat senyumku!"

Kyuhyun memamerkan senyumnya yang membuat pipi chubbynya tampak menggembung dan merona merah.

"Huwaaa….aku manis dan _cute_, Minnie! Awas kalau kau meninggalkanku karena alasan aku tak menarik lagi!" pekik Kyuhyun mulai tak jelas.

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya kasar kemudian beranjak kembali ke ranjangnya. Dia meraih _teddy bear_ yang tadi di aniayanya lalu mendekapnya erat.

"Hiks, hiks, kau jahat sekali tak memberiku kabar apapun! Awas saja nanti kalau alasanmu tak masuk akal!"

Kyuhyun terus meracau dan sesekali memekik kesal karena Changmin sama sekali belum menjawan panggilannya. Hingga,

Dddrrtt..dddrrrrttt…ddrrrrtttt…

"Ish! Merusak suasana!"

Kyuhyun mengerang kesal karena kegiatannya yang penuh ratapan terganggu. Tapi, akhirnya dia meraih _smarthphone_nya untuk bersiap mengomel pada orang yang menelponnya.

"Apa, _hyung_?!" jawab Kyuhyun ketus dan sekenanya ketika mengetahui Junsu yang menelponnya.

"_Aigoo…ketus sekali,"_

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar Junsu mengomel sendiri di _line_ seberang.

"Ish! Ada apa menelponku?"

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan tanggapan Junsu, masih bertanya dengan nada ketus.

"_Aku ingin minta maaf. Malam ini aku dan Chunnie belum bisa menjenguk Changmin. Titip salam buat Changmin, ne?"_

"Ne!"

Kyuhyun menjawab asal-asalan tanpa mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"_Baiklah, Kyu. Semoga Changmin cepat sembuh. Anyeong,"_

"Anyeong!"

Kyuhyun meletakkan smartphonenya asal-asalan.

Tepat ketika akan memeluk kembali _teddy bear_nya, otak Kyuhyun baru mulai memproses apa yang dikatakan Junsu tadi di telpon.

"Siapa tadi yang sakit?" gumam Kyuhyun berusaha menggali informasi yang baru diterimanya tapi juga dengan cepat dilupakan.

"Tidak mungkin! Changmin….!"

Kyuhyun kembali menjerit kencang ketika menyadari nama yang disebut Junsu.

"Changmin, Changmin,…"

Kyuhyun terduduk lemas. Otaknya serasa kacau menerima informasi tiba-tiba ini. Gerak tubuh dan otaknya serasa tidak bisa sinkron. Bingung harus melakukan apa dan mulai dari mana. Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat. Liquid bening mulai mengalir dari mata bulat _caramel_nya.

"_Aigoo_… _Pabbo_! Telpon Junsu _hyung_!"

Kyuhyun segera meraih smartphonenya dan menelpon Junsu. Lama sekali belum ada tanda Junsu menerima telponnya.

"_Hyung_… aku serius… Ayo angkat!"

Kyuhyun merasa perasaan khawatirnya menjadikannya panik setengah mati.

"_Ne, Kyuhyun-ah?"_ jawab Junsu akhirnya.

"_Hyung_! Changmin sakit? Aku tidak tahu, _hyung_… Sekarang dia di mana? Rawat jalan atau rawat inap? Kalau rawat inap, di rumah sakit mana? Jawab hyung…"

"_Hei! Satu-satu tanyanya! Aku bingung!"_ jawab Junsu kesal.

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Hiks, hyung-ie…"

"_Loh? Loh? Kenapa kau malah menangis? Uljima… Aduh…"_

Terdengar suara Junsu yang berubah panik mendengar isakan Kyuhyun.

"Chang-hiks-min bagaimana-hiks-, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi di sela-sela isakannya.

"_Kau tak tahu Changmin sakit?"_ bukannya menjawab Junsu kembali bertanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat yang tentu saja tidak akan diketahui Junsu.

"_Aigoo_… Aku dapat kabar dari Chunnie. Changmin tidak ikut gladi resik latihan basket sore tadi. Minho yang meminta ijin. Kata Minho, Changmin tadi pagi pingsan di kelas. Badannya panas sekali. Sempat dirawat di ruang kesehatan. Tapi, akhirnya dibawa ke Inha _Hospital_, karena kondisinya makin parah. Hanya itu yang aku tahu,"

"Huwaa….Changmin…!" Kyuhyun kembali terisak mendengar cerita Junsu. Dia merasa menjadi namjachingu paling tidak peka. Bagaimana dia bisa tidak tahu mengenai kondisi _namajachingu_nya yang sedang sakit?

"_Sudah… Jangan menangis terus! Segera temui Changmin sana! Dia pasti sedang mengharapkan kedatanganmu,"_

"Hiks, ne… _Gomawo, hyung_…"

"_Ne, sama-sama,"_

Setelah memutuskan telponnya dengan Junsu. Kyuhyun segera menyambar jaketnya yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamar. Kemudian dia meraih _smartphone_ dan dompetnya, bergegas menuju rumah sakit, tak memperdulikan malam yang makin larut apalagi omelan orangtuanya. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah memastikan keadaan Changmin baik-baik saja.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar rawat Changmin perlahan. Dia melongokkan kepalanya dan mendapati tak ada seorang pun di dalam kamar rawat. Dia melihat Changmin terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Kyuhyun jadi makin bersalah karena sempat berburuk sangka dengan Changmin.

Setelah menetralkan emosi yang dapat membuatnya menangis kapan saja, Kyuhyun mendekati Changmin yang sedang tertidur. Saat akan mengusap dahi Changmin, Kyuhyun mendengar pintu kamar mandi di ruangan rawat Changmin terbuka.

"Kyu _Oppa_," sapa seorang yeoja yang lebih muda darinya.

"Ah, _anyeong_ Su Yeon-ah…"

Kyuhyun balas menyapa yeoja yang merupakan adik Changmin tersebut. Su Yeon tersenyum pada Kyuhyun lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"_Anyeong_…. Kebetulan sekali,"

"Ne?"

Kyuhyun memandang Su Yeon bingung.

"Iya, kebetulan _Oppa_ datang. Sebenarnya aku harus pulang. Tapi, belum ada yang bisa menggantikanku menjaga Changmin _Oppa_. Aku besok ada _study tour_, jadi harus siap pagi-pagi sekali. _Appa_ dan _Umma_ masih di California. Mereka baru bisa sampai ke Korea besok sore. Untunglah Kyu _Oppa_ datang. _Oppa_ mau menjaga Changmin _Oppa_, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan semangat," Dengan senang hati,"

"Sudah aku duga,"

Jawaban Su Yeon membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum malu-malu, yang ditanggapi Su Yeon dengan senyuman geli

"Su Yeon-ah, _mianhe_ aku baru bisa datang sekarang. Aku tidak tahu kalau Changmin sakit. Aku baru mengetahuinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Makanya aku segera ke sini,"

"Hmm…pantas saja. _Gwenchana Oppa_. Lagipula Changmin _Oppa_ baik-baik saja. Dia hanya kelelahan. Aku kira dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya," jawab Su Yeon dengan tersenyum lembut. Dia tahu jika Kyuhyun pasti sangat khawatir dengan kondisi kakak laki-lakinya. Apalagi Kyuhyun juga baru mendengar kabar Changmin sakit. Su Yeon menduga Kyuhyun pasti panik berlebihan. Itu bisa dibaca lewat raut muka Kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah…Changmin tidak sakit parah," Kyuhyun mendesah lega.

Su Yeon segera mengambil tasnya di sofa dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "_Oppa_, aku tadi sudah membawakan pakaian ganti Changmin _Oppa_. Aku letakkan di lemari sana," kata Su Yeon sambil menunjuk lemari di samping sofa.

"Kalau ada kabar apapun tentang Changmin _Oppa_, segera telpon aku ya? Besok sore _Appa_ dan _Umma_ pasti sudah di sini, kok…" tambah Su Yeon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Setelah itu Su Yeon berpamitan dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun berdua dengan Changmin yang masih tidur dengan nyaman.

Kyuhyun menggeser kursi di samping ranjang Changmin agar lebih merapat padanya. Dia meraih tangan kanan Changmin, menggenggamnya lalu mendekatkan ke pipinya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengusap pipi Changmin pelan, takut membangunkan Changmin.

"Minnie, _mianhe_..._jeongmal mianheyo_…"

Kyuhyun kembali terisak. Dia merasa gampang sekali menangis jika mengenai Changmin. Apalagi di dekat Changmin. Meskipun berusaha kuat dan tegar, sosoknya yang rapuh tak akan mudah dia sembunyikan jika itu berhadapan dengan Changmin. Karena memang dengan Changmin dia merasa bisa mengekspresikan apapun yang dia inginkan dan rasakan.

"Hiks, Minnie…cepat sembuh, ne? Aku rindu mulut usilmu, hiks…"

Changmin merasa terusik tidurnya dengan suara isakan di dekatnya. Perlahan Changmin membuka matanya. Matanya berusaha mencari sumber suara dan dia mendapati Kyuhyun sedang terisak di sampingnya. Changmin pun tersenyum. Sepertinya dia paham apa penyebab Kyuhyunnie-nya menangis.

"Baby Kyu…" panggil Changmin parau.

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika mendengar suara Changmin memanggilnya. Dia segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Changmin memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Tanpa Changmin duga, Kyuhyun menghambur memeluknya.

"Min-hiks-nie… _Mian_, _mianhe_-hiks-…" ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan sesenggukkan.

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya, tak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun meminta maaf.

"Ssshh… _Uljima_, Baby… Kenapa kau menangis, hmm?" bisik Changmin sambil kedua tangannya mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun masih terisak dan tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Karena tidak tahan dengan Kyuhyun yang terus menangis, akhirnya Changmin melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua. Perlahan, Changmin mendudukkan dirinya agar lebih mudah berinteraksi dengan Kyuhyun. Tangan kirinya bergerak memegang lengan Kyuhyun, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengusap pelan air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau lihat, kan?" kata Changmin mencoba mengajak berbicara Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan melihat Changmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan pertanyaan Changmin.

"Lalu jangan menangis lagi, Baby…"

"Hiks, bukan hanya-hiks- karena itu-hiks-, Minnie…"

Changmin mengernyit bingung dengan jawaban Kyuhyun." Bukan hanya karena itu, memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku merasa bersalah karena, hiks, karena aku sudah berprasangka buruk padamu,"

"Berprasangka buruk?"ulang Changmin.

"Eum," Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan kepala menunduk, takut melihat mata Changmin.

"Hei, lihat aku, sayang…" kata Changmin lembut sambil tangannya mengelus pelan surai _almond_ Kyuhyun. Di saat Kyuhyun seperti ini, dia memang harus diperlakukan lembut dan penuh perhatian. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan namja manis tersebut akan terus menangis.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, setelah meyakinkan diri Changmin tak akan marah.

"Aku-aku kira kau melupakan janjimu. Aku marah dan kesal padamu. Kau tahu? Aku takut sekali saat kau tidak menjawab panggilanku dan membalas pesanku….,"

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak untuk menahan isakannya dan menghirup nafas dalam. Changmin tidak menyela, dia menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku takut kau bosan padaku atau kau sudah menganggapku tak menarik lagi, Minnie. Lalu aku melihat diriku di cermin. Aku masih manis dan _cute_, Minnie…"

Hening sesaat, hingga…

"Hahahaha…." Changmin tertawa keras dengan cerita Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun _speechless_ dengan reaksi Changmin. Dia memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Minnie! Kenapa kau tertawa? Ada yang lucu, hah?" pekik Kyuhyun kesal. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan mulai memukuli lengan Changmin. Kyuhyun merasa tidak ada yang lucu dari ceritanya, lalu kenapa Changmin tertawa?

"Aw! Aw! Iya…_mianhe_, _Baby_…_Appo_…"

Changmin mengernyit kesakitan. Tentu saja tubuhnya masih agak lemas dan agak sakit. Dia mengusap-usap lengannya yang dipukuli Changmin.

"Huwaa…_Mian_…_Mian_..." kata Kyuhyun meminta maaf dan tangannya sekarang ikut mengelus lengan Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum senang melihat Kyuhyun tampak panik dan khawatir dengan kondisinya.

"Kau mau memaafkanku kan, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"Tak ada yang salah dan tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Kyunnie sayang…"

"Tapi-tapmmhh…"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong saat tiba-tiba Changmin mencium bibirnya. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba Changmin. Dia refleks memegang kedua bahu Changmin, sebab Changmin agak mendorongnya. Tahu Changmin akan memperdalam ciumannya, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati lumatan lembut yang diberikan bibir Changmin pada bibirnya. Tidak ada nafsu yang Changmin berikan dalam ciumannya. Dia hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaan cinta dan sayangnya pada Kyuhyun. Agar Kyuhyun merasa lebih tenang dan rileks, tidak menyalahkan dirinya terus menerus.

Setelah merasa Kyuhyun menikmati ciuman yang dia berikan, Changmin melepaskan ciumannya dan berganti memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada bibir Kyuhyun yang sekarang memerah dan mengkilat karena saliva entah siapa. Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan-kecupan Changmin di bibirnya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Changmin berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, kemudian mengangguk perlahan. Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan. Changmin tersenyum geli melihat wajah Kyuhyun sekarang. Ekspresi malu-malunya ditambah pipi _chubby_ yang merona merah membuat Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu karena sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui, _okay_?" kata Changmin lagi, kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun agar namja manis tersebut bisa merasakan kehangatan dari sentuhannya.

"Eum…"Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Oh, ya Minnie, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi dia lupa mengecek kondisi Changmin.

"Jika aku bisa menciummu seperti tadi, menurutmu bagaimana?" Changmin balik bertanya dengan seringai jahil.

"Ish!"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, malu. Pipinya mulai dirambati semburat merah lagi setelah tadi agak memudar.

"Hahaha… Iya… Aku sudah agak baikan. Mungkin besok aku sudah bisa pulang,"

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hanya demam biasa. Kata dokter itu diperparah karena aku yang tidak teratur makan dan kelelahan. Apalagi perubahan musim saat ini,"

"Sudah kuduga!"

Changmin mengernyit dengan sahutan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, kan… Agar jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau, sih… sibuk latihan basket, sibuk dengan festival musim panas, belum tugas-tugas sekolah. _Aigoo_…aku saja pusing mengatakannya," omel Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng pelan. Tak habis pikir dengan Changmin yang super sibuk.

"Hehehe, iya, iya… Setelah ini aku akan mendengarkan semua perhatianmu," kata Changmin sambil tangannya mengacak lembut rambut ikal Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bersungut-sungut dengan perkataan Changmin. Tapi dia bersyukur, Changmin tidak sakit parah.

"Kau menginap, kan, _Baby_?" tanya Changmin sambil menggeser badannya agak ke samping, bermaksud memberikan _space_ untuk Kyuhyun tidur.

"Tentu saja. Mana mau aku pulang malam larut begini. Lagipula Su Yeon tadi juga menitipkanmu padaku sebelum dia pulang,"

"Eh? Su Yeon sudah pulang? Pantas aku tak melihatnya dari tadi,"

"Ne, katanya dia ada _study tour_ besok," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Mencari tempat untuknya tidur malam ini.

"Kau mencari apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku mau tidur, ngantuk!" jawab Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak dari kursinya. Tapi langkah Kyuhyun tertahan oleh genggaman tangan Changmin di tangannya.

"Ada apa, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat Changmin menahannya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Tentu saja ke sofa…tidur… Kan aku sudah bilang tadi…" jawab Kyuhyun gemas.

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Changmin segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun agak kuat, hingga Kyuhyun jatuh di ranjang rawat Changmin.

"Minnie! Sakit tahu!" Kyuhyun memekik kesal dengan tindakan Changmin yang tiba-tiba.

Changmin tidak peduli dengan pekikan Kyuhyun. Dia segera melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Kyuhyun dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Ayo tidur!"

"Hei! Apa maksudmu? Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau tidur di sini!" Kyuhyun meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Changmin. Tapi hanya dibalas Changmin dengan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun mau-mau saja. Mau sekali malah tidur berdua dengan Changmin. Tapi, dia tentu saja malu dan gengsi.

"Sudah… Diamlah… Kau tidak ingin dimarahi para perawat yang berjaga karena berisik, kan?"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Kalau begitu, jangan salahkan aku kalau besok kau tidak bisa berjalan. Sepertinya hanya 'itu' yang bisa membuatmu diam," kata Changmin enteng dan mulai tertidur.

Kyuhyun otomatis terdiam dengan semburat merah yang kembali menjalari wajahnya. Kyuhyun menutupi wajahnya salah tingkah.

'_Huwaa…aku malu!'_

.

.

END

Thanks for read and support! See you! ^^


End file.
